Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 093
"Self Sacrificing Love: Yuma, I've Entrusted You With My Last Draw!!" is the ninety-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on March 3, 2013. It first aired in Japan on March 3, 2013. The super lovey-dovey Pro Duelist couple duels Yuma and Anna in a Tag Duel. Yuma and Anna are enraged when Umimi, who taught herself how to Duel, gives up the fight, find themselves driven into a corner by the gorgeous teamwork of the Habara Tag Team. However, it turns out that Umimi was brainwashed by the Barians! Umimi, under their influence, launches a brutal assault against Yuma and Anna. ... But it's then Anna realizes something super important Umimi had taught her... Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo & Anna Kaboom vs. Umimi and Tobio Habara Duel continues from the previous episode. 'Turn 5: Tobio ' Tobio has just declared an attack on Yuma, but he activates, "Half Unbreak" targeting "Supercolossal Sky Palace Gangaridia", while halving the Battle damage involving it. The attack continues (Yuma: 3100 → 1400). Tobio Sets a card. 'Turn 6: Yuma ' Yuma Normal Summons "Dododo Warrior" without Tributing via its own effect, reducing its ATK by 500 (Dododo Warrior: 2300 → 1800/900). Yuma activates "Xyz Reception", as Tobio controls a Xyz Monster and Yuma controls no Xyz Monsters, Yuma can Special Summon a monster with the same Level as a monster he already controls, at the cost of reducing its ATK/DEF to 0 and negating its effects. He Special Summons "Chachaka Archer" (1200 → 0/2400 → 0). Yuma overlays "Dododo Warrior" and "Chachaka Archer"to Xyz Summon "Gauntlet Shooter" (2400/2800). Yuma activates "Xyz Treasure"; for each Xyz monster on field Yuma can draw 1 card. Since there are two Xyz Monsters on the field, he draws two cards. Yuma activates the effect of "Gauntlet Shooter", detaching an Overlay Unit to destroy a monster on the field. He targets "Gangaridia", but Umimi activates her Set "Xyz Coat" preventing "Gangaridia's" destruction by cards effects. "Gauntlet Shooter" attacks Umimi directly, but Tobio activates his Set "Xyz Move" giving control of "Gangaridia" to Umimi and ending the Battle Phase. Yuma Sets a card. Anna activates her Set "Grade-Up", which allows her to Tribute an Xyz Monster to Special Summon an Xyz Monster from the Graveyard, while also giving it 600 ATK. She Tributes "Gauntlet Shooter" and Special Summons "Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max" from the Graveyard. ("Gustav Max": 3000 → 3600/3000). 'Turn 7: Umimi ' Umimi draws and activates Rank-Up Magic - Barian's Force, which Ranks up "Gangaridia" and allows her to Special Summon "Chaos Xyz: Supercolossal Flying Fortress Babylon" (3800/4000). She activates the effect of "Babylon", detaching an Overlay Unit to allow it to attack twice this turn. "Babylon" attacks "Gustav Max" but Yuma activates "Reverse Glasses" to halve the ATK of all face up monsters on the field until the end phase. (Gustav Max 3600 → 1800) and "Babylon" 3800 → 1900). "Gustav Max" is still destroyed. (Anna 2000 - 1900). Umimi activates the effect of "Babylon", inflicting damage to Anna equal to half of Gustav Max's ATK (Anna 1900 → 1000). "Babylon" attacks Anna again, but Yuma activates the effect of "Gentrooper" from his hand to Special Summon it. Due to the effect of "Gentrooper", it is the only monster that can be targeted on the field for an attack. "Babylon" attacks and destroys "Gentrooper" (Yuma 1400 → 700). The effect of Flying Fortress Babylon activates which inflicts damage to Yuma equal to half of Gentroopers ATK (Yuma 700 → 100). Umimi Sets a card. The ATK of "Babylon" is returned to normal during the End Phase (1900 → 3800). 'Turn 8: Anna ' Anna draws Devoted Love and normal summons Thuggish Express Battlrain (1800/1000). Anna attacks Tobio directly but Umimi activates Xyz Move to give Tobio Flying Fortress Babylon and end the battle Phase. Anna then activates Battlrain's effect to inflict 500 points of damage once per turn (Umimi 3000 → 2500). Anna then sets Devoted Love. 'Turn 9: Tobio ' Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.